Lilo
Opening Titles (DVD and VHS Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PRESENTS LilO & STiTCH 2 Ending Credits (DVD and VHS Version) Directed by BUTCH HARTMAN and MICHAEL LABASH Produced by CHRISTOPHER CHASE Screenplay by TONY LEONDIS & BUTCH HARTMAN and ALEXA JUNGE and EDDIE GUZELIAN Unit Director KELLY BAIGENT Unit Producer KARA LORD PIERSIMONI Edited by WILLIAM J CAPARELLA Voice Casting and Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON With the Voice Talents of CHRIS SANDERS as Stitch DAKOTA FANNING as Lilo TIA CARRERE as Nani DAVID OGDEN STIERS as Jumba KEVIN MCDONALD as Pleakley KUNEWA MOOK as Kumu JASON SCOTT LEE as David Original Score Composed and Conducted by JOEL MCNEELY Art Director DAVID SMITH Associate Producers ANGI DYSTE CHRISIE ROSENTHAL "ALWAYS" Written by ALEXA JUNGE and JEANINE TESORI ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Workbook Supervisors OLIVIER ADAM STEPHEN G. LUMLEY Layout Director KENNY PITTENGER Animation Supervisor KATE CHARLESWORTH Technical Director BRIAN COLE Digital Director DAMIAN TEMPORALE Effects Supervisor JULIAN HYNES CGI Supervisor MATTHEW JONES Background Supervisor AL GMUER Clean-Up Supervisor NICOLE ZARUBIN Inbetween Supervisor MICHAEL PATTISON Scene Planning & Composite Supervisor JEANNETTE MANIFOLD Paint Supervisor ANIA FORSTER Check & Scan Supervisor CHRIS O'CONNOR Production Managers DANIELLE LEGOVICH MARGARET YU MALLARI STORY Lead Story Artists MARK O'HARE BECKY CASSADY Story Artists KATE CHARLESWORTH, HOLLY FORSYTH, BUTCH HARTMAN, WILLIAM REISS, JOHN MAGNESS, OLIVIER JEAN-MARIE, ROB LaDUCA, BERNIE PETTERSON, DONOVAN COOK, ROBERT ROSEN, HEATHER MARTINEZ, MARJORIE COHN, DON DOUGHERTY, C.H. GREENBLATT DESIGN Production Designer DENNIS A. GRECO Character Design TODD WHITE Location Design COLETTE VAN MIERLO Background Design DEE FARNSWORTH DONNA PRINCE BI WEI TRONOLONE Color Stylist DENE ANN HEMING Prop Design CLINT BOND LAYOUT Lead Layout Artist VIC VILLACORTA Workbook Artists MARC CAMELBEKE JEAN-CHRISTOPHE POULAIN TANYA T. WILSON Senior Layout Artists ABETH DELA CRUZ, ANDREW WOLF Layout Artists ARCHI BOLINA, KENNY PITTENGER, JULIAN CHANEY, CHRISTOPHER MITCHELL, VINCENZO NISCO, GENER OCAMPO, MARK SONNTAG, JOEY MICHAEL TENNUTTI, ALLEN TAM, COLETTE VAN MIERLO, TANYA T. WILSON, BERNIE PETTERSON, ZHIQIANG DING CHARACTER ANIMATION ~ Lilo and Nani ~ Supervising Animator – LILO ALAN SMART Supervising Animator – NANI TOM YASUMI Senior Animators TONY CRAIG, MYKE SUTHERLAND Animators MICHEL BADMAN, DONNA BROCKOPP, TONY ANSELMO, PETER BENNETT-JONES, NICOLAS DEBRAY, LILY DELL, CHRISTOPHER PAINTER, JOHN RICE, DONOVAN COOK, KATHIE O'ROURKE, ROYCE RAMOS, JOCELYN SY, HOLLY FORSYTH, SAMANTHA YOUSSEF Lead Animator – MERTLE DAVIDE BENVENUTI ~ Stitch and Kumu ~ Supervising Animator – STITCH BOB JAQUES Supervising Animator – KUMU ROBERT ALVAREZ Senior Animators LIANNE HUGHES, STEVE TRENBIRTH, ADAM MURPHY Animators RICHARD BAILEY, SCOTT MANSZ, ROBERT RENZETTI, SANDRA STEVE MUFFATTI, FEDERICO FERRARI, KAYN GARCIA, KELLY ARMSTRONG, DARRELL VAN CITTERS, NOWELL VILLANO, FLORIAN WAGNER ~ Jumba and Pleakley ~ Supervising Animator – PLEAKLEY ANDREW OVERTOOM Supervising Animator – JUMBA EDGAR LARRAZABAL Senior Animator CHRIS BAILEY Animators NANCY BEIMAN, STEPHEN P. GORDON, SUE VERTUE, KIT BOYCE, WARWICK GILBERT, HIROMI KAKINUMA, SATJIT MATHARU, JAMES MCGINLAY, BUTCH HARTMAN, SHERYL SARDINA SACKETT, DAVID WILKINSON EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Lead MARVIN PETILLA Senior Effects Animators DARREN KEATING, OLIVIER MALRIC, STEVE MUFFATTI, MADOKA YASUET Effects Animators EDWIN BOCALAN, BARBARA ANN DUFFY, BRETT HARDIN Effects Assistants JON BAKER, DONALD WALKER, SUE VERTUE, DARRELL VAN CITTERS, BEN GRIMSHAW, PHOENIX LEONARD, SHEILA DUNN, ADRIANO MONDALA, JR., STUART PACKWOOD CGI ANIMATION CGI Lead LAJOS KAMOCSAY CGI Animators SIMON ALBERRY, SEAN ASPINALL, RUSSELL DAVIS, GINA DI BARI, ERIC GRIMENSTEIN, HOCK-LIAN LAW, ANDREW KIMBERLEY, IAN RICHARDS, GREG SMITH, ALEXANDER STAVREV, SHERYL SARDINA SACKETT BACKGROUNDS Background Lead MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE Background Artists BARRY DEAN, DEE FARNSWORTH, PETER BENNETT, JERRY LIEW, JOHN SEYMORE, PATRICK MUYKLENS, KIT BOYCE, RUBEN CHAVEZ, DARREN CARNEY, JAMES ZHENG Digital Background Artists DARREN CARNEY, RUBEN CHAVEZ, DEE FARNSWORTH, GREG FARRUGIA, CAROLYN GUSKE, JEFF HOLGATE, ERNEST PAVA, DONNA PRINCE, MICHAEL RULE BG Key Color Correction DEAN STANLEY CLEAN-UP ANIMATION ~ Lilo and Nani ~ Clean-Up Lead HEATHER MARTINEZ Senior Clean-Up Artists MANNY DE GUZMAN, MICHELLE LINDNER, ELIO LISCHETTI, IMELDA MONDALA, SUK HEE PARK Clean-Up Artists KRISTINE COTTON, MARDI DAVIES, JACKIE FRY, MARJORIE COHN, DARYL PENINTON, MIA SIN ~ Stitch and Kumu ~ Clean-Up Lead TERRY O'TOOLE Senior Clean-Up Artists MICHAEL COMINO, KAREN SHAFFER, JEANETTE IMER, KRISTINA REAY Clean-Up Artists KEVIN COMTY, SONNY ESQUILLON, DAVID HARDY, ANNA JUKIC, RICHARD PACE, RICHARD TREFRY ~ Jumba and Pleakley ~ Clean-Up Lead KEVIN CONDRON Senior Clean-Up Artists CERISSA GRIEVE, JAY ROSALES Clean-Up Artists NICK ASHBY, MATT BAKER, TONY DAVIS, PETER EASTMENT, MAX GUNNER, ALEXA SUMMERFIELD INBETWEEN ANIMATION ~ Lilo and Nani ~ Inbetween Lead MICHAEL WARD Senior Inbetweener LEONARD WARD Inbetweeners ANTONY NGONG-YEUNG LAM, ANDREW BURCHETT, JOHN TRUDIGAN, JENNY LUI, ENRIQUE GALLARDO, WENDY BOYCE-DAVIES, BROOKE STEWART, GEOFF IND, MATT BOUG, MARK INGHAM, KELLY BERGSMA ~ Stitch and Kumu ~ Inbetween Lead MICHAEL PATTISON Senior Inbetweeners JASON TREVENEN, XIAO MEI MIAO, MORRIS LEE Inbetweeners MATT PERRY, AARON BURTON, DAVID COOK, MISOON KIM, DAYMON GREULICH, NAM DOAN, ALEX HO ~ Jumba and Pleakley ~ Inbetween Lead CHARLOTTE WALTON Inbetweeners DANIEL MACGREGOR, MILES JENKINSON, JOHN HORVATH, LAURA LYUBOMIRSKY, MIKE DUGARD, TONY AMBROSE, EDWIN FONG, MAY WA LENG, GARY PETERSEN, CADE BUTLER Inbetweening Training Supervisor JANE REYNOLDS SCENE PLAN/COMPOSITE Senior Scene Planner MARY LESCHER Scene Planners SYLVIE FAUQUE-BENNETT, KRISTI CONNOLLY, DAVID COSTELLO, TANYA O'LEARY Senior Compositors ANDREW COATES, MARK EVANS, ELIAS MACUTE Compositor JORG SCHULZ-GERCHOW PAINT, CHECK & SCAN Painters PAMELA DAMIEL, ADAM GUNN, POPPY KATSIKAROS, HELEN ORTH Lead Checker KRIS GARDINER Senior Checker ANTHONY QUELCH X-sheeting and Scanning JOHN BARRETT, AMANDA EARLE, JOHN LINN, CHRISTOPHER MCMANUS, POLINA OMELCHUK, RICKY PEARCE DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital Technology Manager MARTIN CADEN Systems Managers ALASTAIR COUSINS, CRAIG MASON Software Engineer VICTOR TANGENDJAJA System Manager EDGAR DELA CRUZ Assistant Systems Managers CHEOK CHOW, DANIEL HRESZCZUK Technical Directors DARREN CLARK, PETE KRANJCEVICH Assistant Technical Director HEIDI FRIESE Supervising Color Stylist JENNY NORTH Senior Production Manager, Digital TRACI BALTHAZOR PRODUCTION ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS Layouts NATHAN MASSMANN Backgrounds NICOLE PSALIDAS Animation ALLISON CAIN Clean-Up and Inbetweening SAMANTHA HONAN SP/Comp/Check/Scan & Paint KACY DURBRIDGE, SANDRA BEERENBROCK, LIBBY WILSON SFX, CGI LUCINDA GLENN Senior Production Coordinator JENNIE MONICA Production Coordinators DIANE AW YONG, CARINE BUNSCI, LOURDES M. DIAZ, DEREK IVERSEN, TJ LIBMAN, LINDA LUONG Production Associate TY BOSCO Continuity Checker LYNN SINGER Senior Production Accountant JIM COTTON Production Accountant ANDREW MEAGHER Assistant Production Accountant VANESSA STEWART Production Finance Manager JOHN EGAN Production Controller KIM KELLY Casting Supervisor DANIEL J. SOULSBY Production Secretaries MARILYN A. MATTHEWS, FELICITY MCLEAN, TESSA CUTLER, REBEKAH JAKOVSKI ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION Location Design GARY MOURI BRIAN WOODS Animation AUSTRALIS PRODUCTIONS Design Clean-Up JUNE M. FUJIMOTO EFX Design JEFF HOWARD EFX Animation JOEL HANCOCK, DEL LARKIN, SARAH NEWALL Background PAULA HATTON Background Design MIKE MOON Inbetween Animation JOSEPH MANIFOLD EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Associate Editor CARIN-ANNE STROHMAIER Production Editor STEPHANIE MAZURE Assistant Editors RALPH A. EUSEBIO, ROBERT J. LEMOS, LYNWOOD ROBINSON Additional Editors MARK HESTER, NANCY FRAZEN, IVAN BILANCIO, JESSICA AMBINDER-ROJAS Additional Assistant Editors ANN HOYT, JAY R. LAWTON, PHILIP MALAMUTH Post Production Manager JOEL HALVORSON Post Production Supervisor ERIC WEYENBERG Post Production Coordinator PEIYU FOLEY Track Reading SKIP CRAIG End Title Design and Art MICHAEL LABASH Digital Ink & Paint TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES SOUND Supervising Sound Editor RON ENG Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor TAMMY FEARING Sound Editors RICK FRANKLIN, DOUG JACKSON, ROBERT TROY Supervising Foley Editor WILLARD OVERSTREET First Assistant Sound Editor DANA LEBLANC FRANKLEY Foley Artists JOHN CUCCI, DAN O'CONNELL Foley Mixer JAMES ASHWILL Foley Recorded at ONE STEP UP Re-recording Mixers TERRY O'BRIGHT, KEITH ROGERS Post Production Sound Services BUENA VISTA SOUND Original Dialogue Recording CAMERON DAVIS, CARLOS SOTOLONGO Assistant Dialogue Engineers TYLER FOSTER, DAVID GUERRERO ADR Engineers CAMERON DAVIS, DOC KANE, CARLOS SOTOLONGO ADR Recordist JEANNETTE BROWNING Recordist ERIK FLOCKOI Additional Voices WILLIAM J CAPARELLA, HOLLISTON COLEMAN, TRESS MacNEILLE, JENNIFER HALE, JILLIAN HENRY, LILIANA MUMY, EMILY OSMENT, PAUL VOGT Loop Group W.K. STRATTON, JACK BLESSING, RACHEL CRANE, CASSIE HERSCHENFELD, BRIDGET HOFFMAN, WENDY HOFFMAN, KAREN HUIE, MARK ROBERT MYERS, GRACE ROLEK, JUSTIN SHENKAROW, KEVIN SCHWIMER MUSIC "ALWAYS" Music by JEANINE TESORI Lyrics by ALEXA JUNGE Hawaiian Translation by DENNIS KAMAKAHI Performed by MARK KEALI'I HO'OMALU DENNIS and DAVID KAMAKAHI HAYLEY WESTENRA JOHNSON EROS Hayley Westenra appears courtesy of Decca Records/Universal Classics Group Chorus JOHN BATDORF, JOHNSON ENOS, JON JOYCE, RICK LOGAN, GUY MEADA, BOBBI PAGE, DIMITRI TOSCAS, TERRY WOOD Children's Chorus BENJAMIN BYRAM, BRIANNA FISCHETTE, CHALICE FISCHETTE, NICHOLAS HARPER, ROWEN MERRILL, ZOE MERRILL, JESSICA ROTTER Arranged by JOEL MCNEELY JEANINE TESORI SCOTT ERICKSON Choreographer KUNEWA MOOK Dancer (Animation Reference) MAJICKA ROBERTS "HAWAIIAN ROLLERCOASTER RIDE" Written by ALAN SILVESTRI and MARK KEALI'I HO'OMALU Remix and Additional Production by TONY PHILLIPS "I NEED YOUR LOVE TONIGHT" Written by BICKLEY REICHNER and SID WAYNE Performed by ELVIS PRESLEY Courtesy of The RCA Records Label, a unit of BMG Music Under license from BMG Special Products, Inc. "RUBBERNECKIN" Written by BUNNY WARREN and DORY JONES Performed by ELVIS PRESLEY Courtesy of The RCA Records Label, a unit of BMG Music Under license from BMG Special Products, Inc. "LITTLE LESS CONVERSATION (JXL Radio Edit Remix)" Written by BILLY STRANGE and SCOTT DAVIS Performed by ELVIS PRESLEY with JXL Courtesy of BMG Strategic Marketing Group Under license from BMG Film & TV Music "HE MAKANA KE ALOHA (A Gift of Love)" Written by KUNEWA MOOK "HAWAIIAN ROLLERCOASTER RIDE (End Credit Version)" Written by ALAN SILVESTRI and MARK KEALI'I HO'OMALU Performed by JUMP5 Courtesy of Sparrow Records Under license from Walt Disney Records Music Supervisor STEVEN GIZICKI Supervising Music Editor CRAIG PETTIGREW Music Consultant KUNEWA MOOK Orchestrations by DAVID SLOANKER, NAN SCHWARTZ & JENNIFER HAMMOND Score Conducted by JOEL MCNEELY Score Recorded by SHAWN MURPHY, RICH BREEN Score Recorded at TODD A-O SCORING Score Mixer SHAWN MURPHY Orchestra Contractor SANDY DECRESCENT Songs Arranged by JOEL MCNEELY, SCOTT ERICKSON, JEANINE TESORI, DOUG BESTERMAN Vocals Recorded by CARY BUTLER, RICH BREEN, RUPERT COULSON Vocals Recorded at O'HENRY STUDIOS, LOS ANGELES, STUDIO FUNK, BERLIN Vocal Contractor BOBBI PAGE Supervising Copyist BOOKER WHITE Administrator of Music Production JASON HENKEL Music Production Coordinators CLINT HEIDORN, AJ LARA The Name, Image and Likeness of Elvis Presley appears courtesy of Elvis Presley Enterprises, Inc. "THEM!" film clip courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL Copyright ©2005 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Produced by DiSNEYToon STUDIOS Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disney